The Breakfast Meeting
by Carmen Willious Dorman
Summary: In which Xigbar feels playful, and Xaldin is subject to near humiliation in public.


Hello! This is my second fic (I'm sure some fo you are thinking, oh god! A second fic! Must the nightmares continue?!). Thank you kindly to those of you who left reviews! I'm very charmed! I'm kind of lazy with this, so I'm not as descriptive as I make most of my other works, but I'm sure you'll see why. For those of you who don't like Male/Male relationships, TOO STINKIN' BAD. You want a het fic, read my first work!

And yes…I'm skimming the boundary of the M-rating in this thing…_(grins deviously)_.

Also, just pretend that this is some sort of alternate universe where Castle Oblivion wasn't instituted. Otherwise, I'll get tons of flames for mentioning characters that are supposedly dead, and I don't want that.

Kingdom Hearts and it's characters are not my own. Just this cheesy (yet playful) idea is.

---

That morning, Xemnas called for a meeting at the breakfast table.

"Is everyone here and accounted for?" Number One questioned. He gazed up and down at the table and it's usual occupants.

Xemnas took his normal place at the head of the table, and sitting to his left were Sai'x, Xaldin, a vacant chair where Roxas used to sit, Marluxia, Larxene, and Luxord. To Xemnas's right, he saw Axel, Demyx, Zexion, Lexaeus, Vexen, and Xigbar. The free-shooter had a devious and lopsided grin on his features, which the Superior regarded with goose bumps and a shake of the head.

"Good," he said to himself to override his suspicious feeling. He sat down in his white seat. "Now, we all know…"

At the other end of the table, Xigbar turned his smirk to his best friend who sat across from him. "Hey, Lux," he whispered so quietly that the gambler almost didn't hear him.

The platinum blonde cast a weary gaze to his eye patched, his fingers laced together and hiding his lips, his elbows on the table. "What?" he whispered back.

Number II's grin only grew wider. "I'm feeling mischievous today," he murmured.

"As long as it's not with me, I'm fine with that."

"Good. Cover for me if ya' have to."

With that, the gunman ducked under the table.

A few moments passed, and Zexion's normally placid eyes went askew. He could have sworn something brushed against his foot…

Xaldin laced his fingers together and propped his elbows on the table. He closed his glowing blue eyes slowly.

Lately, Xigbar had been giving the lancer the cold shoulder. Sure, they pulled pranks and gags on each other all the time (and they were especially playful in matters concerning the bed), but Xaldin never thought that the free-shooter hated to have his shampoo mixed with honey.

The bees were thick that day, too…

He just missed his lover. That was all.

_'I wish he'd forgive me—'_ he thought.

He felt the air suddenly waft against his nether regions. Odd. He remembered zipping up his pants that morning…

A pair of strong hands forced his hips forward violently. The plate of half-eaten pancakes in front of him rattled against the table.

The lancer had to pull his chair forward under him. Many a suspicious stare was thrown in his direction.

"Xaldin," Xemnas said enthusiastically, and both men met eyes. "Would you care to share your thoughts with us?"

"Err…"

The lancer felt a warm, wet tongue roll up his member. He had to choke down a moan.

"Right, err…I believe the Beast would be a valuable ASSET—" He pulled his chair forward violently once he felt warm lips lock around his hardening appendage.

"Once we make him a Heartless," Xaldin managed to finish his sentence with a choke.

"Indeed," Xemnas said. The lancer could almost see a smile dance on the corner of the dark man's cheek.

"I agree," Marluxia stated, thankfully interrupting the conversation. "We should…"

Xaldin lost all focus on the conversation as Eleven continued to speak. Once he was sure all eyes were away from him, he peeked carefully under the white tablecloth.

He saw Xigbar's face in his crotch.

"What are you doing?" he growled to the gunman silently.

Xigbar freed Xaldin's hard-on for a moment. He smiled his sickle-like grin. "Givin' revenge for the shampoo," he purred, and happily got back to sucking Xaldin like a lollipop.

The large man groaned quietly, hiding his face in one enormous hand. Number Two's tongue made circles around him. He could feel the hot caverns of his mouth…

He managed to hear Marluxia say, "His Nobody would be powerful in our armies."

"Yes!" Xaldin nearly yelped. "Exactly! His Nobody would be powerful in our army!"

"I just said that."

"But how can one man make a difference?" Demyx pondered, drawing the conversation even further. "I mean…"

Xaldin felt Xigbar nip at his sensitive skin. He hid his flushing cheeks by holding his interlaced fingers over the lower half of his face.

Oh god, when would the man stop?!

Meanwhile, Larxene noticed out of the corner of her eye that her lover, Luxord, disappeared into the kitchen next door. He had apparently gone to get some napkins, but for what, she didn't know.

"I say we do it," Zexion agreed with Lexaeus mid-conversation. "What do we have to lose?"

"Yes!" Xaldin cried. "What do we have to lose?"

"I just said that."

"I know!" He pulled his chair closer to him again.

Oh god, Xigbar was a magician! He deep-throated the lancer, all the while playing his tongue around his tip, his teeth running against his sensitive cock. The free-shooter almost hummed for good vibration, but he would have been caught for sure.

Xaldin reached under the table, grabbing a tight hold on Xigbar's silky hair, and pushing the man's face into him. The lancer had to force his eyes shut to keep them from rolling in ecstasy. He squeaked slightly when he felt the man's tongue lap over his tip.

Axel smirked, knowing entirely well what was going on in Number Three's seat.

"Well," the flame-wielder said deviously, "I just hope that whoever gets this mission won't BLOW it off!"

Xaldin sent a menacing glare in the boy's direction. He grunted slightly.

"Goes to show you," he groaned. "I'll go to Beast's Castle and—" he squeaked, grapping his chair with his free hand, "turn him into a Heartless myself!"

Vexen cocked an eyebrow to his superior. "Are you alright?"

"YES!" he felt himself about ready to come. "I'm fine! Perfectly fine!"

To which Axel replied cockily, "Maybe there's something in your pants?"

The question was completely ignored (except for a quiet chuckle in Larxene's direction).

Xemnas asked, "Are you positive you want to take the mission?"

'Come on…' Xigbar thought, digging his nails into his lover's thighs.

Xaldin couldn't take it anymore!

"Yes!" he hissed as he came in Xigbar's hot mouth. "Yes, I'm positive!"

"The brat will most likely be there," Luxord's accented voice stated plainly as he took his place by Larxene again, white napkins in hand.

"So?" Xaldin said to the gambler. "I never lose. The boy will be running home, crying, by the time I'm finished with him."

Zexion felt something brush against his foot again. _'What the hell?'_ he thought, fliiping up the tablecloth and checking under the table.

Lexaeus was rather perplexed by his friend's behavior, so he cast a curious gaze to the lancer.

All he earned from the brunette was a look in his eyes that said it all.

The silent warrior's lips formed an "Oh," as he nodded in understanding. He held a finger to his lips, as if telling his friend he'd be quiet.

Xaldin quietly lipped a "Thank you," and went back to zipping his pants up as discreetly as possible.

Xigbar climbed back into his seat. Xaldin's taste still lingered in his cheeks, sweeter than any candy…

Luxord held a napkin to his friend. Xigbar accepted the token with a curious eye.

The gambler merely tapped a corner of his bearded lips. "You missed a spot," he whispered.

"Oh. Thanks."

As he wiped his face clean, Larxene giggled wildly and murmured to her superior, "God, you're awful!"

----

Everyone got up from the table and commenced to leave the dining hall. Xaldin left without a word.

"Xigbar," Xemnas called, ushering the gunman over to him.

Xigbar sauntered his way over to the Superior. "Yes?" he asked merrily, a wide smile on his scarred features.

"Keep your affairs in the bedroom, Number Two," Xemnas ordered with a hiss, poking Xigbar roughly in the chest.

The man still held his smile. "Aww, but it's so much fun! Try it sometime with Sai'x!"

The man's cheeks flushed lightly as Xigbar seemed to dance with himself.


End file.
